winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zinaida
Zinaida is the fairy of air and the little princess of Fairytopia. Since her grandmother is still the ruler of Fairytopia, that means her mother is the princess. That makes Zinaida the little princess. She is called Zia by her friends. About Zinaida Zinaida is the daughter of princess Marine and Prince Aurelius and is from the planet Fairytopia. She has two sisters Siselia and Alice and one brother Neul (he is a merman). Personality She is sweet, kind and can also be stubborn sometimes. She is a sport gal and loves to sing and dance. She is the one who possesses the power of Ailex. At first she isn't able to control the power of Ailex and gets the side of evil but because of her friendship with Kiera she is saved. Though she is friendly, but can get very angry on her friend Kiera when she does mistakes. She loves to sing. Sibs She loves her sibs very much. Alice, being a mischievious, sweet and nice girl. She does lots of mistakes which lands her into trouble. But no fear, when Alice's sibs are here.'Sisielia' Zia can always count on her (even though neul is older then Sisielia but he being an merman cannot go out of the water that much.)'Neul' even though being a merman cannot go out of th water but loves his sisters a lot and Zia loves visiting him as the bond between both of them is very deep. Strategy Zia is a powerful fairy since having the power of Ailex. She can control air and sometimes even nature (as air being a part of nature). Her spell tornado is pretty good use for her. She minimize's the tornado and use it as a chair and even this spell is very powerful too. Curosities Series Season 1 coming soon........ Season 2 coming soon........ Season 3 coming soon........ Season 4 coming soon........ Season 5 coming soon........ Associations Associated pixie Martino is the pixie of acrobatics and is bonded with Zia. Associated pet Zeus Associated Selkie Associated Sirenix Guardian Appearence − Jalina.png|civilian − June winx.png|magic winx − enchantix Zia.png|Zia's enchantix − Zia's believix.png|believix − Zia'S lovix.png|Zia's lovix − Zia's sophix.png|Zia's sophix − zia's harmonix.png|zia's harmonix − zia's sirenix without wings.png|zia's sirenix without wings Relationship Sisielia- is Zia's younger sister. She is the fairy of speed. Alice-is the youngest of her sibs. Accordingly she is a fairy of dreams. Nuel-is a merman and a prince of fairytopia and mermaidia (underwater city in fairytopia). Kiera-is Zia's best friend. She is the fairy of fashion. Marine-is Zia's mother and was born to the planet Dexchius and afterwards she married Aurelius and became a recident of fairytopia. Aurelius-is Zia's father and prince of fairytopia Ameilia-is Zia's grandmother and queen of fairytopia. Asire-is Zia's mermaid friend whom she usually hangs out with Zia in her childhood and neul and asire, they both have a great crush on each other but they don't know. Ash-Ash is Zianaida's boyfriend. He is the brother of kiera. Spells Winx spell *Tornado *Air shield *Air box *Moving nature * Oxygen push Enchantix *Sweet toxic *Atmos heat *Tornado *Air hit *Air Flame Believix *Rid hit *Nitro attack *Tornado *Air faint *heat Sophix *nature walk *tree hight Lovix *cold push *ice fight Harmonix *Air capsule *Rised air attack *faint water *Dust attack Sirenix *Air lake *Fight sell *end scroll *water bed air *Wind of Sirenix Gallery Alice.png|Alice Baby zia.png|Zia's childhood Kiera advansedMORE.png|Kiera(Click to know more about her)|link=http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kiera Sisielia advansed.png|Sisielia Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made fairy Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:June jiliyana